xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Renmazuo
Renmazuo is a custom built Gear made by the Ethos Society for Etone Billy Lee Black. Xenogears It was stored beneath Billy's Orphanage in Aquvy before Billy joined Fei's party full time, then it was moved onto the Yggdrasil. The Gear makes an impressive and heroic entry into the game when Billy summons it on the Reaper Ship. Renmazuo, much like Billy uses a variety of guns for weapons including the "JessieCannon", a special Gear that transforms into a gun built and piloted by his father Jessiah "Jessie" Black. Late into Disc 2, Renmazuo is aligned with the Anima Relic Joseph and transformed into the Omnigear El-Renmazuo. In battle, the Renmazuo has the potential to become powerful, due to the diversity of its three styles of attack. Gameplay Renmazuo use a variety of firearms within its hands and like its pilot Billy, it became an expert marksman. Gear Deathblows Renmazuo has a variety of firearms to shoot his opponents and firing bullets similar to a machine gun. Like its pilot Billy, Renmazuo's fighting style is markmanship. His unique ability is to summon Jessie's Gear to form the Jessie Cannon. *Double Snap: Renmazuo shoots two consecutive shots on his opponent from his gun. This ability will appear after Billy gains the Adams Apple. *Hard Snap: Renmazuo jumps in the air and shoots two consecutive shots and rapid fires his opponent from his right machine gun. This ability will appear after Billy gains the Gunholic. *Hard Gun: Renmazuo shoots his left gun to his opponent and charges his opponent by hitting with a right punch. *Gun Blaze: Renmazuo punches his opponent and shoots with his left gun as it clockwise with another punch and shoots with his right gun. This ability will appear after Billy gains the Hell Blast. *Impact Gun: Renmazuo jumps in the air and shoots two consecutive shots while falling back to deal both a slap and a punch to his opponent before shooting with his right machine gun. This ability will appear after Billy gains the Nut Crack. *Holy Fist: Renmazuo does a one-two punch followed by firing his left handgun and dealing heavy damage by firing both of his machine guns in a rapid fire. *Blaze Shot: Renmazuo shoots two of his guns multiple times on his opponent. This ability will appear after Billy gains the Sky Walker. *Hard Gatling: Renmazuo jumps into the air and shoots two consecutive shots while falling back into the ground by knocking his opponent by stomping it and shoots its downed opponent with another two consecutive shots. This ability will appear after Billy gains the Devil Blast. *Sky Gatling: Renmazuo punches his opponent followed by knocking the opponent in mid-air from underneath as it shoots multiple times with his machine gun on its airborne opponent before it lands on the ground as it stands up and continuously shoots multiple shots on its downed opponent. This ability will appear after Billy gains the Banfrau. *Thousand: Renmazuo charges both of his handguns and shoots its opponent with two consecutive shots and rapidly shoots his opponent multiple times from his machine guns. *Holy Climb: Renmazuo fires a powerful shot from his two handguns followed by a quick-draw shot from his left handgun as it fires a multiple of energy blasts that passed through his opponent. *Holy Soul: Renmazuo does a praying stance to summon a powerful blue light at the tip in order to fire a full-powered single bullet to knock the opponent down in a massive damage. Trivia * In Xenosaga Episode III, four Gnosis appear on Abel's Ark, guarding the way to Dmitri Yuriev's location and Ω Res Novae, similar to the four pillars of Deus' core in Xenogears. These each resemble several of the Omnigears from Xenogears. One is named Natus Lumen and resembles Renmazuo. Category:Gears